


[Podfic] The Boy Who Had Never Seen A Bathtub (But Really, Really Wanted To) by psiten

by gryfeathr



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Gen, One-Sided Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfeathr/pseuds/gryfeathr
Summary: A podfic done by request of https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299594 by psiten





	[Podfic] The Boy Who Had Never Seen A Bathtub (But Really, Really Wanted To) by psiten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy Who Had Never Seen a Bathtub (But Really, Really Wanted To)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299594) by [psiten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten). 



find the original to read along and for more lovely writing at [psiten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten)


End file.
